1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinged lid support and is more particularly directed to an adjustable support for holding an auto license tag holding lid in an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time there are both straight rod-like props and hinged brackets for holding a hinged lid in an open position. There is no conventional device for holding a license tag holding lid in an open position in order to provide access to the gasoline tank filler tube. At present a person has to hold this lid with one hand since the lid is under the influence of a spring to return to a closed position while he holds a gasoline spout in the other hand in order to replenish the gasoline in the tank; or he places an object between the opened lid and its support to prevent the lid from closing. The present invention contemplates a device which is adjustable in its effective length, is secured to the lid and holds the lid in an open position allowing the operator to have both hands free to remove the gasoline tank cap and fill the tank with gasoline.